


all i want for christmas is you(r attention)

by meowlino (junwtfhoe)



Series: we are neighbours [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cats, Christmas Fluff, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, LITERALLY, Lowercase, M/M, Mentions of Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21974620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junwtfhoe/pseuds/meowlino
Summary: minho texts jisung a picture of his cats but jisung is studying so chaos(?) ensues.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: we are neighbours [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1427389
Comments: 5
Kudos: 141





	all i want for christmas is you(r attention)

minnie <3 : sungieeee

minnie <3 : jisungie?

minnie <3 : jiiiiiiiisuuuuungiiiieeeeeee

minnie <3 : HAN JISUNG WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU

grunting, jisung ignores the seemingly loud vibrations of his phone. he sighs as he side-eyes the phone and quickly returns to his notebook, which was scribbled all over with lecture notes and doodles. the boy stops writing, looking at the laptop screen once again.

"wait where was i again?" jisung mumbles, slightly frustrated as the vibrations of his phone made him lose focus. stretching his arms, jisung lays his head on the backrest of the chair, "i might as well take a break now. that damned phone doesn't know how to shut up."

getting up, jisung walks towards his bed where his phone lay on. picking the gadget up, the boy unlocks it and was shocked to find 17 messages from his boyfriend, his next-door neighbour, minho.

"okay..." jisung mutters, a corner of his mouth slightly raising, the abundance of messages from minho amusing him.

scrolling through the messages which were just variants of minho's way to call jisung, finally the boy replies.

sunshine <3 : minnieeeeee hyuuuuung

sunshine <3 : sorry i couldn't reply to you earlier :(

sunshine <3 : what is it?

next door, minho is in the process of taking a family picture of his cats.

"ahhhhh! dori, don't run away!" minho said as the smallest of the feline family, dori, jumps down from the couch. shaking her head until the santa claus hat flies off, dori instantly runs away. waving his phone around, minho called out to dori, "you just turned one, why are you misbehaving so much already?!"

looking back at soonie and doongie, minho purses his lips. taking that as a sign of dismissal, doongie meows as he too jumps down from the couch and shakes off the reindeer horns on his head, following his younger brother to God knows where.

"oh, now you're leaving too? fine. dressing all of you up took hours and this is what you do." minho says, looking at doongie as the feline walks away. turning back to soonie, minho smiles and says, "it's just you and me now, soonie. behave please."

the way minho said those words were as if he was pleading to soonie. as if soonie understood minho, the cat just sat there, meowing gently towards his servant, the human.

"good boy," minho said, smiling as he successfully snaps a picture of the well-behaved feline.

minnie <3 : sungie look!!!

minnie <3 : LOOK AT SOONIE WEARING A SANTA OUTFIT D: 

by the time minho sent the picture, jisung was once again lost in the studies of musical philosophy. surely being a music student, or simply a university student, was a drag at this time of the year. december meant 'happy holidays' for most people but for university students, it's hell month. december meant the last weeks of the semester, which also meant the final submission of assignments, presentations, probably more (seemingly) simple assignments from those lecturers who LOVE to give tasks, and the grand finale, final exams.

given a week of study break, jisung had tried to cram in all the fourteen weeks of lecture into his brain, yet he had managed to only fully understand some of the topics (which was frustrating because there was still so much to study).

hearing his phone vibrate once again, jisung groans as he quickly opens the message and closes it, getting his nose back into his musical philosophy lecture slides as soon as possible.

minho checks the chat again, surprised to find jisung leaving the message on read. brows furrowing, minho walks to his couch and sits, pulling soonie onto his lap as he types furiously, glaring at the phone screen.

minnie <3 : han jisung

[sunshine <3 is typing...]

"finally, he's online," minho deadpans, stopping midway as he was typing his message. he then looks at soonie with an expression of annoyance.

sunshine <3 : what is it

minnie <3 : where have you been

sunshine <3 : studying

sunshine <3 : my finals are near

sunshine <3 : sorry i'm a little bit frustrated now, nothing is going in,,,

sunshine <3 : information overload be like

[minnie <3 is typing...]

jisung sighs in frustration as he lies chest down on his bed, leaving his notes alone. he felt like his brain was jammed, and all he wants to do now is lie down and sleep.

minnie <3 : how long have you studied

sunshine <3 : since my study break started?

minnie <3 : and how long is that exactly >:(

sunshine <3 : about 4 days :'''''''D

minnie <3 : have you rested

sunshine <3 : …no?

minnie <3 : goddamn you need a break

minnie <3 : come next door, i have cookies

minnie <3 : i have cheesecake too, and i made pasta

minnie <3 : i made the pasta myself!!!

sunshine <3 : that sounds good

sunshine <3 : but i need to study :(

rolling his eyes, minho groaned at the boy's persistence. softening his gaze at the sight of the boy's fluffy cheeks in his icon, minho continues typing.

minnie <3 : firstly, you just ignored my cat dressed up as santa, so fuck you.

minnie <3 : secondly

[minnie <3 is typing...]

nervous, jisung sits up and bites his lower lip. he didn't even realise that minho had sent him a picture of his cat, heck, how would he even know that minho's cat was dressed up as santa. he didn't even look at minho's texts properly.

minnie <3 : okay secondly, you've worked too hard :( come next door and take a break! It’s christmas for fuck’s sake!! i have an undecorated christmas tree and some hot chocolate and cookies and pasta and all that's left is you!!!

sunshine <3 : an undecorated christmas tree???

minnie <3 : yeah..

minnie <3 : i tried decorating only the top of the christmas tree but with three cats in this household, i gave up

sunshine <3 : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

minnie <3 : D:<

minnie <3 : quit laughing and get your ass here

sunshine <3 : OKAY OKAY I'LL BE THERE

sunshine <3 : i love you :(

not even bothering to change out of his pajamas, jisung quickly makes his way out of the apartment, knocking minho's front door as soon as he got out.

hearing the door open, jisung's heartbeat palpitated. it has been nearly a week since he last saw minho and seeing minho for the first time in such a (seemingly) long time made jisung nervous.

and there minho stood, leaning his back against the doorframe. style wise, he was the same as jisung. minho was also still in his pajamas and the only thing differing the two were their expressions. smirking at jisung, minho cocks his eyebrow and says, "hi, come in."

jisung stands there motionless, not sure if he was weirded out or a little turned on by minho's actions.

"minnie you okay?" jisung cracks a smile, chuckling as he puts his arms on his chest and tilts his head.

"oh, who am i kidding?" minho waves his arms as he, too, smiles, attacking jisung with a sudden embrace.

"i missed you," minho says he nuzzles his nose on the younger’s ear, causing the younger to freeze in position.

jisung smiles wider, and encircles his arms tighter around the older, "i missed you too."

"are you okay?" minho asks, pulling away from jisung as he holds jisung's shoulders, then cupping his hands over the younger’s cheeks and squishing them. "i don't want you overworking yourself."

"i'm fine," jisung reassures minho as he nods his head, "baby, i'm fine."

"you really need a break. now come in." minho says, grabbing jisung's hand and entering the apartment.

a tree that was supposed to be a christmas tree, fully green and bare of any ornaments, is standing on a corner of the apartment opposite the cat tree. it was true, the tree was undecorated.

"um minho, can't we at least put a star on the tree?"

"why, of course," minho says, then pausing for a moment as he looks straight into jisung's eyes, "but i need you to be here with me."

feeling heat rising onto his cheeks, jisung smiles as he looks away, suddenly embarrassed by minho’s actions.

“i wanted to decorate the tree with you.” minho shrugs, plopping down onto the couch and pulling jisung down along with him. “but i forgot to call you over. i guess we can put the star now.”

“can we do that later?” jisung mumbles, feeling a little too comfortable being next to minho on the couch. “i really feel like lying down and i don’t want to move for a year.”

“fine by me if that means i'll see you everyday,” minho chuckles at his boyfriend who was now curled up on the couch, calling for minho’s cats to play with him. “i’ll get the cookies.”

“only cookies?” jisung loudly whines, “you said you have cheesecake!”

“let’s save that for later, shall we?” minho replies, laughing at the loud groan of disappointment his boyfriend released.

quickly opening his fridge to grab a carton of milk, then taking the container filled with chocolate chip cookies laying on the kitchen counter, minho makes his way back to the living room. smiling, he is greeted by the sight of jisung patting soonie who was purring as the cat lay on the younger’s lap.

“here,” putting the milk and cookies on top of the coffee table, minho smiles as he places himself next to jisung, arm instantly wrapped around the younger’s shoulders as they sit close together.

“minnie?” jisung calls, his voice quiet.

“hmm?” minho hums in response, “what?”

“can i stay over?” jisung asks, his tired eyes lidded as he looks at the older, “i think you’re right. i do need a break.”

“i’m not going to pull the ‘i told you so’ card but you definitely look tired and hey, you’re welcome to stay over anytime.” minho says, pulling the younger closer to him, surprising jisung by putting his leg over jisung’s knees.

laughing, jisung puts soonie down and lays his head on minho’s shoulder.

“i must say, soonie does look good in that santa outfit.”

“see, you missed out on that!!!” minho exclaims, hitting the jisung’s shoulder. in response to minho’s attack, jisung lodges his chin on the older’s shoulder, which elicits a painful groan from minho.

pausing their battle momentarily, jisung stares at the glass sliding doors leading to the balcony and is pleasantly surprised to see that little flurries of snow are falling from the sky.

“hyung look, it’s snowing!” jisung excitedly says, pointing towards the balcony.

turning his head to look, minho’s eyes light up and both the corners of his mouth raise, “yeah, it is.”

“hyung,” jisung calls out to the older, and as soon as minho turns to look at jisung, the younger presses his lips chastely onto minho’s, catching him off guard. quickly pulling away, jisung giggles then mumbles, “merry christmas.”

smiling, minho snatches the collar of jisung’s pajamas and closes his eyes as minho pulls jisung for another kiss, longer and deeper that the first.

finally pulling away, minho nuzzles his nose onto jisung’s and closes his eyes, smiling as he mumbles, “merry christmas, baby.”

ᵕꙍᵕ

bangchan : minho?

bangchan : where’s jisung?

bangchan : i don’t see him in his room

minho : oh don’t worry

minho : he's at my place

minho : he’s asleep with soonie doongie and dori

snapping a photo of his cats soundly asleep with his boyfriend, minho chuckles as he puts his phone down and lovingly gazes at the sight of soonie sleeping on jisung’s lap while dori and doongie lay on jisung’s side.

sending the photo to chan, minho smiles as he mumbles to himself, “now this family picture is perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi! it's me again :D coming back to y'all with a fluffy christmas minsung fic!! this was a sort-of sequel to 'incorrect password, or rather the correct password' since we're still in the 'we are neighbours' universe!!! 
> 
> once again i would like to thank the prompt generator for this because this fic was loosely based on that a prompt from a prompt generator (i have like tons of screenshots from that prompt generator) but what time is better for a christmas fic than now!!! also, i am a uni student now which is why i am channeling my frustration and sleeplessness through sleepy and tired han jisung :( but all is well!! tbh my finals are near and it is my study break but i am writing this instead of studying. inspiration truly comes at the most unexpected times, no? 
> 
> last but not least, thank you for reading this fic!!! i hope this year was great for you!!! merry (belated) christmas and happy holidays!


End file.
